The First Annual Hunger Games
by EverlarkIsMyHeartFTW
Summary: Let's see what would happen in the first ever hunger games. Please Review! Hope you love it!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know there are a bunch of these but...OH WELL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THG.**

**Amily's POV**

I was watching the capitol talk about our punishment for the rebellion.

I honestly did'nt care until he brought up children.

Our President, President Damilion said, "To represent the capitol being stronger than the districts, we will hold games every year, when 24 tributes, between the ages of 12 and 18, will fight to the death, and only one child shall survive. One boy, one girl from each district."

"NO." I heard my brother speak behind me. Darnell was always stubborn.

Me, on the other hand, was...shocked. And scared.

"Districts 1,2 and 4 are already prepared...and we will chose the tributes..tomorrow, at 7 pm sharp. You are dismissed."

Darnell had tears in his eyes.

"Darnell-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Living in District 7, I lived a decent life. I had two parents who loved me, and two older siblings.

Darnell was only 18.

I was only 15.

What if we get chosen?

It was 7, and I was wearing a boring white dress, with my dark brown hair in a ponytail.

My family walked to the town square, where a wierd looking capitol women stood.

"Hello, My name is Perfezionare."

Perfezionare- Let's just call her Perrie- was wearing a hot pink wig, with a sparkly hot pink poofy dress. She had about 10 pounds of make-up on.

"Let's start with the Ladies."

Her hand dug deep in the bowl filled with names, and I prayed it wasn't me.

"Amily Forte."

No.

It can't be.

Everyone looked at me while I trembled in fear.

"NO, AMILY." Darnell screams.

My older sister, Valiente, started crying.

My mother...was sobbing.

I want to faint.

I want to go die in a hole.

Well, I'm going to die anyways.

"Amily Forte, everyone, let's give her a round of applause!" Perrie said.

There were a few weak claps.

"Now for the boys!"

She pulled a name out of the bowl and it read...

"Jacob Talaworth!"

He looked about fourteen, with brown hair, tan-ish skin.

He doesn't look as if he could survive.

I look up at the sky, tears threatning to fall out. But I won't cry, I won't. Not when I'm representing my district in the first ever hunger games. I will be strong.

And I will win.

Jacob and I were on the train to the capitol watching the other reapings.

District 1:

"Marzie Carter"

Marzie smiles, looking confident.

Her 'reaper' or whatever they call them, Analise, asked, "How do you feel about this?"

"I feel amazing. I will win." She smiles at the camera.

I'm already scared.

"Damon Johnson"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

A scary-looking blond boy walked up to the stage looking confident.

"My name is Ash Brown. I'm 18."

He goes to stand next to Marzie and both of them are terrifying.

District 2:

"Abby Waters"

A petite girl walked up to the stage.

Damn, she looks strong.

But a boy screamed, "NO, ABBY. PLEASE NO, MY LOVE."

Abby looked close to tears.

"P-Please no. I can't." She turned away crying.

The Peacekeepers held him back.

"ABBY."

"I'm s-sorry."

I don't remember the boy's name, I think it was Mark Smithson..he looks..scary.

Oh God.

District 3:

"Emlee Shark."

She looked 13...This is horrible.

Emlee has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Poor girl.

Then..

"Brooks Damilion."

Same last name as the president...hm...

District 4:

"Cat West"

**(LOL I did not make up all these OCs!)**

A girl with black hair walked up.

Then

"Kieth Simmons"

He walked up, as a boy with spiky blond hair.

District 5.

"Ami Lattia."

A girl who seemed seventeen walked up crying.

"NO, NO, I can't go..."

"You must."

"NO."

The peacekeepers had to carry her up.

"Triton Lattia."

"TRITON!"

They were brother and sister.

Ami broke down crying.

District 6.

"Sapphire Heira."

"Ian Homel."

District 8.

"Karai Keighton."

"Jon Kaga."

District 9.

"Elizabeth Simon."

"Mack Osmond."

District 10.

"Gianna Jewel."

"Rock Shunash."

District 11.

"Madi Tennera."

"Ren Yelblu."

District 12

"Sia Sasshona."

"Dan Hearthen."

**SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I really want more reviews. *is greedy***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG...I wish...But I don't.**

I was ready to go to the training center. Jacob was next to me. I saw a glimmer in his eyes.

"A-Are you crying, Jacob?"

"N-No."

I knew he was lying, but I kept silent. Suddenly, the doors opened. I walked in a room, with all the other tributes just staring at Jacob and I.

"Hello..." I say, very awkwardly.

Jacob and I walked to the station where we could throw knives.

I went first. I threw a kinfe and...I was only an inch away from the bullseye.

"Woah."

I smile at Jacob. "You try."

"No, I wont be good."

"You don't know that.." I smile softly at him.

He tried, and even though he did worse than me...he was'nt bad..

A girl came over to us. She was blond, and had bright blue eyes.

"Hi...I'm Ami. District 5." she says.

She was girl who cried. The girl who went in with her brother.

"Hey, I'm Amily"

"Jacob."

"So, do you want to be allies?"

Well, that was fast.

"Maybe, we should get to know each other first." I say, really unsure.

She glares at me.

"What? So, you think I'm unworthy."

"I never said that.."

She walks away crying. I roll my eyes.

Line Break.

It was the day of the interviews, and I was terrified.

My stylist, Shine, made me a beautiful purple dress. I wore it and I stood in front of Jacob, who was wearing a white tux.

I saw Marzie, the district one tribute's, interview. She was wearing a red dress, and she was really scaring me.

"SO, Marzie, Are you nervous for the games?"

"No, not at all, I know I'll win." She said, with a confident smirk.

"But this is the first hunger games, you don't know what'll come at you."

"I don't care, I'm better than everyone here. That Sapphire chick? Totally weak. And Ami? Ugh, she'll cry so much, she won't be able to see and will die in the bloodbath. And Jacob? He's like 5." Marzie said.

"Woah, someone's confident." The interviewer said.

"Duh."

Then I saw Cat West's interview.

"So, Cat, are you scared?"

"No." She smirked.

'Why not?"

"I'm a fighter, and no one else is."

It was my turn and now I'm about to throw up. I walked on stage and sat down.

"Hello Amily!"

"Uh, um, Hey!" I smile.

"So, you have an older brother, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

After talking for a few minutes, I left.

LINK BREAKKKK

**( I FORGOT THE TRAINING SCORES, DAMN, AMILY:8 JACOB: 5)**

It's the day of the games, and I'm standing IN A FREAKING tube, talking to Shine.

"Don't let the Careers get the best of you."

"I won't"

"This is the first games..Amily...I don't know how this works."

"Me neither, I'm scared."

Shine hugged me.

"Be brave, Amily, you can win this."

"Thank you, Shine. If I die, tell my family...that I love them."

'I promise you, I will. Good Luck."

She gave me one last hug, then the tube started to rise.

LINEBREAK

60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55..

Oh Crap, oh crap, I'm about to pass out.

30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25...

God help me.

15, 14, 13 ,12, 12..

Knives. I need knives.

5..4...3...2...1.

Let the 1st ever Hunger Games Begin and May the odds be ever in your favor.

And then I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I got a lot of reviews, thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG.**

The gong rang and I ran. I ran as fast as I could and I could'nt breathe. I tried to look for Jacob, but he was no where to be found. Where is he? He's only about 13, but he looks 10. I can't go on if he dies today...

The girl from District 11, Madi, tripped and Marzie stepped over her, and plunged a knife straight in her heart. Her yellow backpack was stained with her blood; Marzie did'nt care, she just took the backpack and slung it over her shoulder. I saw a glimmer of silver, and I knew...those were the throwing knives I so desperatly needed.

A random guy appeared in my way, swung an axe at my head. Well, tried too. He dropped his axe before the axe even got close to my head. But I still ran. I heard the boy's screams from behind me as I ran towards the knives. I looked behind me; Marzie had shoved a knife into his chest...Oh, the blood that poured out.

I grabbed the knives, and started to turn towards the woods. But I guess I was so focused on the knives, that I did'nt even pay attention to my surroundings. My eyes narrowed as I realized what the gamemakers had in store for these vicious 'games'.

It was...like...an..illusion. I was stumbling as I ran and tears got in my eyes.

"JACOB" I yelled.

"JA-COB."

I starting balling my eyes out, and I did'nt know why. I feel to my knees screaming, "WHY?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" I wanted to pull my hair out, I felt like I was in hell.

The capitol.

They made this arena to fool us. There was this gas that I ran through when I was leaving the cornucorpia. It gave me these...images in my head. I saw Darnell, being beaten by peacekeepers. My pregnant sister..crying. My mother...trying to..trying to stop the peacekeepers from killing Darnell. My family, who knows what's happening in District Seven. They could be getting killed, who knows. I need to win, to support them. I'm only fifteen, I can't do this. I can't fight for my life. But I have to try.

I looked at the sky, it was twilight. I felt a light drizzle fall, and it wasn't long I started thinking:

_Oh Crap..._

LINKBREAK.-

The anthem starting playing and I saw the dead tributes..

District Two. Mark Smithson.

District Three. Emlee Shark.

District Five. Triton Lattia. That's Ami's brother...

District Six. Sapphire Heira. Ian Homel.

District Eight. Jon Kaga.

District Ten. Gianna Jewel.

District Eleven. Madi Tennera...And Ren Yelblu..The guy who tried to kill me with an axe.

District Twelve. Sia Sasshona. Dan Hearthen.

11 dead tributes. I can't...I can't do this.

And then I found myself crying, once again.

Linebreakkk

It was Day Two of these horrible, twisted games.

I left my cave, which I had rested in the night before. The grass was fresh and wet, indicating there was rain last night.

And then I saw it.

I saw a huge mountain, but somehow, it flickered with colors. Purple, blue, green...I don't understand.

**{BTW, the theme of my arena is Illusions...so in the comments/reviews write what cool illusions would be amazing, AND deadly. :)}**

I started walking, slowly, when I heard the sound of stepping on sticks. I sturned around, knife ready to throw, when I saw it was just Ami.

"What do you want?" I say, confused.

"Oh, nothing..." She smirked.

"Um..ok.."

Next thing I knew she attacked me. She tackled me to the soft, yet hard grass, and pulled my hair. I was taken completly off gaurd. I punched her, and even though it left a black and blue mark, she still seemed unfazed. I hit my head, and I started to feel dizzy, while Ami slapped me. I kicked her stomach.

"Get off me, you slut!" I yelled.

"Go to- OW!- hell." she said, struggling.

My adreneline rushed in and pinned her down while I punched her, many times... She screamed and kicked, but this was her fault.

"Don't you DARE try to kill me." I say.

She pushed me off and ran away.

"YOU COWARD."

I took my throwing knife and threw it, as it struck her ear.

"ARGH!" she yelled.

Perfect.

She staggered away, while I tried to wrap my head over, WHAT JUST HAPPENED.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm trying as much as possible to be less rushed and have more details, I really am.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THG.**

I sat down on the grass, gripping it with my hands. I layed down, laying my tangled, dirty, messy dark brown hair on the grass. I thought about Jacob, and if he was alive or not. I heard a cannon earlier. Was it him? Hopefully not. I hope it's the witch, Ami. I slowly got up, analyzing my surroundings. I was about to head off, looking for Jacob when I heard a slight sound.

My heard turned around quickly, only to see a bunny. It had soft, white fur, and it's beady black eyes stared at me.

Trying to suppress a small smile, I carefully said, "Hey there..you scared me."

Then the bunny grew large tallons, it's beady black eyes turning a blood red. It's white fur turned black and it lunged at me.

"Oh My God!" I screamed, my heart beating rapidly.

My hand immediatley went to my side, trying to grab a throwing knife. Finnally, after struggling, I gripped the firm black handle, and as I was about to stab the bunny/demon, it suddenly just turned back to it's original form. As the little creature hopped away, I sat there, trying to recover, but the animal had scratched my cheek, leaving warm blood flowing, very quickly.

I put my head in my hands, yelling, "WHAT DO I DO?"

I just sat there, for several minutes, confused, and just fed up with these damn games. I was pissed, and was ready to kill anyone, but Jacob, to just leave the stupid arena.

"Amily...?" My head snapped up, expecting to see Jacob, but instead I saw Brooks Damilion.

I rushed up, grabbing my knife, ready to throw it at him, when he said, "Stop."

"Excuse me?" Who was this kid trying to tell ME what to do?

"I said stop."

"I heard you."

"Don't kill me."

I narrowed my eyes, "I could do whatever I want." At that point, I grabbed my knife again, and threw it at him, only missing him by an inch.

He smirked, "You missed."

"I meant to." The smirk was replaced by a grim face, while I smiled in victory.

"Well, uh, Do you want to be allies?"

"Maybe."

He then grabbed my hand, dragging me to somewhere I don't know.

"Where are we going?"

He turned around, "You'll see."

We walked for about half an hour, in silence, me keeping my head down.

Then I saw, we were in front of the mountain that shifted colors.

He flicked his head, "Lets go."

We went inside, me getting ready to enter the mountain of colors.


End file.
